Sybille Trelawney, Professeur de Divination
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Poudlard est un cauchemar, mais le seul endroit au monde où Sibylle puisse rester...Alors elle n'a pas le choix, mais trouve que les choses seraient quand même plus simples si tous ses collègues et élèves ne la prenaient pas pour une idiote!
1. Solution micellaire poudlardienne

Titre : Solution micellaire poudlardienne, ou comme l'eau et l'huile.

Thème : Mon meilleur ennemi

Croisade : Sibylle Trelawney

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Sibylle et de tout l'univers auquel elle appartient.

Spoiler : Non, cette croisade se déroulera exclusivement avant l'arrivée du jeune Potter et de sa clique à Poudlard

Rating : PG

* * *

**Solution micellaire poudlardienne, **

**ou **

**Comme l'eau et l'huile. **

Il y a des enseignants qui ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Ils se plaignent de la photocopieuse en panne, du fait que les élèves s'intéressent plus au dernier tube ska qu'aux échanges d'ions ou aux mécanismes d'adsorption des polymères modernes, de leurs collègues stupides, de leur salaire minable, des réunions parents professeurs où les géniteurs se révèlent encore plus stupide que les gamins….

Ils ne savent pourtant pas leur chance.

Ils devraient baiser le sol de l'entrée du collège chaque jour que Merlin fait.

Au lieu de cet idyllique environnement, ils pourraient enseigner à Poudlard.

Poudlard ! Certains diraient pourtant que c'est un honneur pour un sorcier britannique que d'être admis à y enseigner.

Sibylle n'est pas du même avis. C'est endroit est l'antichambre du pandémonium, elle en presque sûre (et généralement arrivée à cette partie du cheminement de ses pensées, elle reprend un verre de sherry….ce qui vous expliquera sans doute pourquoi la suite manque quelque peu de cohérence narrative….mais que voulez-vous l'alcool est le fléau du monde magique moderne (juste après un certain Maniaque des Ténèbres et juste avant le tailleur de Dumbledore)).

Pourtant, il y a quand même des côtés agréables à enseigner ici. Le cadre tout d'abord. Sauf si vous êtes un adepte acharné de l'architecture moderne et que pour vous Le Corbusier appartient déjà à de l'histoire ancienne aux même titres que les pyramides et les temples perdus des jungles américaines, il faut quand même reconnaître que Poudlard a une certaine classe, tout en pierre de taille, construit pour durer….C'est quand même plus agréable que de vivre dans ses choses que les Moldus nomment des préfabriqués. Ce qui déroute d'ailleurs totalement les sorciers, comment une chose peut-elle être fabriquée avant sa fabrication, et sans magie ??

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous préoccupe. Sibylle n'a rien à redire sur le cadre. De toute façon les enseignants ont le droit de décorer à leur goût leur appartement et elle ne sort du sien que pour aller vers sa salle de classe.

Cela pourrait venir de la paye, mais contrairement à ce que les élèves aiment se répéter en une sorte de vengeance mesquine pour les heures de colle distribuées plus que libéralement par ceux qui prennent en main leur éducation, la paie est plutôt confortable, surtout si on considère que les professeurs sont nourris, logés, blanchis.

Il n'y a pas de photocopieuse à Poudlard, et tout le monde le vit très bien, la machine à café ne peut pas tomber en panne (vu qu'elle fait un mètre vingt les bras levés et que c'est un elfe de maison.), les élèves sont peut-être de petits garnements mais la plupart de ceux qui s'aventurent jusqu'à elle restent polis et bien élevés…..

Non, le problème vient intégralement des collègues.

Pas d'Albus, bien sûr. Il lui a donné un emploi, un toit et il passe au moins une fois par semaine prendre de ses nouvelles devant une tasse de thé. Non, cet homme est exceptionnel, si ce n'est son étrange obsession des sucreries. Elle a voulu le prévenir que, selon la configuration des astres le jour de sa naissance et plus précisément la position d'Orion, il périrait en s'étouffant sur l'une d'elle mais rien n'y fait. Ce doit être une sorte de perversion….

Le problème n'est pas non plus Chourave, cette femme est une crème qui n'oublie jamais son anniversaire où elle lui amène deux bouteilles de son hydromel de filet du Diable, d'ailleurs Sibylle espère que jamais Dumbledore ne trouvera l'alambic, planqué en ce moment derrière la serre 3 et que, pour obvier à sa découverte, le professeur de botanique dissimule derrière des plantes hiémales urticantes, dont les jumeaux Weasley ont d'ailleurs cueilli de pleines brassées pour les offrir à une de leurs jeunes camarades.

Depuis qu'elle a refusé ses avances, Rusard la bat un peu froid, mais reste d'une profonde urbanité cependant.

Minerva est un peu sèche, mais elle vient toujours lui porter des pensées quand une crise de goutte la cloue au lit.

Le problème, l'homme qui fait de la vie à Poudlard une corvée, l'épicentre de ses problèmes, c'est Séverus Snape, le désagréable, graisseux et étique maître des cachots. C'est homme est un fourbe, un menteur, un délateur, un semeur de zizanie, un félon, on n'a pas vu de thème astral aussi affreux depuis que Grindenwald est mort et en plus, il enseigne les potions !

Il est vrai que, d'aussi loin que remonte la mémoire de Poudlard, un douloureux antagonisme oppose les enseignants de ces deux matières. Ils sont proprement impossibles à réconcilier, antithétiques comme l'eau et l'huile, jusque dans leur position géographique, les cachots des Potions ancrés dans le sol tandis que la tour où s'enferme les devins successifs de Poudlard est la plus haute, la plus élancée, la plus proche du ciel, comme pour afficher une volonté de faire sécession d'avec le monde physique.

Que Sibylle amène les élèves à s'ouvrir aux influences du Destin, à laisser leur magie les guider vers ce qui est caché, à appréhender le dessous des cartes et paf ! Snape repasse derrière et, sous prétexte de leur parler des marchands d'orviétans qui ruinèrent le roi Rodolphe II en se faisant passer pour des maîtres des Potions, leur dicte trois parchemins sur l'art de la zététique, avec pour sous-titre : _Etude rationnelle des phénomènes présentés comme paranormaux, des pseudosciences et des thérapies étranges_.

Lorsque Sibylle fait venir le sorcier responsable des fouilles archéologiques du site de Cumes pour un débat avec les septièmes années sur les douze sibylles du monde grec antique et leur influence dans le développement de l'enseignement de la divination, Snape organise le même jour une sortie dans un musée bavarois sur le thème des potions provoquant des états hystériques et des troubles de la personnalité.

Quand Sibylle descend en salle des professeurs, Séverus se pose aussitôt dans le fauteuil à ses côtés et l'entreprend aussitôt d'une potion qu'il est en train de mettre au point pour soigner les désordres mentaux, et pour laquelle, justement, il cherche des cobayes. Le Directeur lui ayant strictement interdit d'en glisser dans la nourriture des élèves, le professeur Trelawney serait-elle intéressée ?

Cet homme est maléfique.

Il s'obstine qui plus est à lui envoyer chaque année une carte de Saint Valentin, car la galanterie la plus basique explique-t-il consiste à s'assurer qu'elle en reçoive au moins une et pour son anniversaire, immanquablement il lui offre une gaine « parce que la précédente ne doit plus être à votre taille. »

Ne croyez pas Sibylle sans défense, pour la Saint Valentin dernière elle lui a fait livrer un assortiment de potions pour les Messieurs, (mais si, vous savez, celles qui ont cette emballage vert si repérable et qui sont destinées à soutenir les ardeurs des sorciers de plus de cent vingt ans, car la longévité sorcière a quand même quelques inconvénients.), en s'arrangeant pour que le colis arrive à la table des professeurs en plein déjeuner.

Albus, bien que ne voyant que la partie émergée du problème, les a bien convoqués une fois dans son bureau. Seulement, le charmant vieil homme étant, eh bien étant ALBUS, et cela veut tout dire, est persuadé que l'état actuel est une sorte de parade nuptiale vicieuse.

En plus du comportement de Snape, elle reçoit maintenant du vieil homme des invitations pour deux dans des restaurants romantiques « pour que vous emmeniez un ami », des conseils conjugaux (elle se serait bien passée d'en savoir autant sur la vie sentimentale de son patron) et des insinuations plus ou moins discrètes.

Et ses autres collègues ?

Et bien, ses autres collègues se marrent. Mme Pince lui a narré la fois où Dumbledore s'est persuadé que Flitwick et elle seraient bien assortis, et il a fallu dix ans pour que le Directeur comprenne que si elle s'appelait Mme Pince, il y avait une bonne raison. Quelque part, tout cela ne rassurait pas le professeur de Divination. Elle n'est sûre que d'une seule chose : tout cela est _forcément_ la faute de Snape.

Les soirées sont longues à Poudlard, et cela laisse le temps de comploter et de ressasser les humiliations à son aise.

Prends garde à toi, Séverus.

******Fin


	2. Une béquille pour le plus beau métier

Titre :. Une béquille pour le plus beau métier du monde

Thème : La faiblesse qui me perdra

Croisade : Sibylle Trelawney

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Sibylle et de tout l'univers auquel elle appartient.

Spoiler : Non, cette croisade se déroulera exclusivement avant l'arrivée du jeune Potter et de sa clique à Poudlard

Rating : PG

* * *

**Une béquille pour le plus beau métier du monde**

La magie est une chose complexe, un art embrouillé qui flanquerait la migraine au plus aguerri des cruciverbistes, et la divination tient sans doute le pompon dans la catégorie des Arts Sorciers les plus confus, quoique les dernières recherches en arithmancie offrent désormais un sérieux challenge à la discipline.

Les spécialistes de l'avenir et de ses mystères en sont venus à utiliser assez souvent le terme MTCOVPT pour embrouiller le profane, officiellement une anagramme cryptée non accessible à ceux qui n'ont pas le Troisième Œil, officieusement : Mettez ce Truc de Côté, On Verra Plus Tard.

Allez enseigner une telle discipline à des élèves….Tenez ce matin par exemple, Sibylle faisait examiner une succession de lames de tarot à un élève. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était écrit en lettres de néon de douze mètres sur dix que son fils à naître lui amènerait de grandes déception, et bien non, il lui a prédit que Wellington allait prendre la place de Dumbledore à la tête de l'école. Elle a renoncé à lui annoncer que, s'il avait raison, ils seraient dirigés par un zombie, puisqu'il est quand même mort depuis un sacré bout de temps, par Merlin ! Parfois, elle se demande à quoi sert Binns.

Elle était si énervée qu'elle a éprouvé le besoin d'un verre de sherry entre les deux cours.

Elle a bien fait d'ailleurs, se dit elle, tandis qu'elle regarde, sans expression, une Poufsoufle de cinquième année lui expliquer le regard plongé dans sa boule de cristal que le professeur Snape épouserait Rusard et que Flitwick avait été l'amant de Frank Sinatra. Elle sait bien que la plupart lui racontent des bobards d'un bout à l'autre de leurs copies mais une fois, juste une fois, elle voudrait en croiser un qui ait le Don, ou tout au moins un qui ne la prenne pas pour une idiote capable de gober les pires fariboles.

Hop, un deuxième verre de sherry.

- « Les étoiles sont formelles, et la position de la ceinture d'Orion par rapport à Vénus…

- C'est Mars », coupe Sybille.

Elle ne descendra pas en salle des profs à la récréation, Snape y serait. Rien ne vaut un Irish coffee apporté par les elfes. Béni soit l'inventeur de l'alambic. Allez, encore un verre, c'est la classe de Charlie Weasley juste après, et elle peut déjà savoir, sans intervention d'un quelconque troisième œil, ce qu'il va lui raconter.

-« C'est un dragon ! »

Ce gosse est irrécupérable.

Déjeuner en salle des profs avec Minerva et Pomona. Pomona dissèque avec attention un article de Witch Week sur les performances masculines avec force commentaires et Minerva en rajoute une couche. Les deux commères ricanent à qui mieux mieux et quand elles retournent en cours, Sybille se sent isolée. Elle est nettement plus jeune qu'elles et, si leur veuvage ne semble pas leur peser, elle aspire parfois à une compagnie masculine qui ne soit ni mineure et pleine d'acné, ni ayant atteint la date limite de consommation.

Quoi « Snape », qu'est-ce qu'il a, « Snape », vous plaisantez j'espère, vous avez vu la tête qu'il a ?

D'ailleurs quand on parle du chaudron, on en voit l'anse. Sybille empoigne la bouteille avec laquelle les trois amies ont arrosé leur repas, il reste un fond et il lui faudra bien cela pour affronter l'après-midi, et s'en va se réfugier dans sa tour.

- « L'alcoolisme peut très bien être soigné par des potions, vous savez. »

De quoi il se mêle celui-là ?

- « Je vois un vieux sorcier en robe bizarre, qui exerce de hautes fonctions et veille sur des enfants. Un clown trapéziste peut-être ?

- Je vais vous donner un indice. Cela a trait à l'éducation.

- Une école du cirque ? »

Faut vraiment qu'elle ralentisse sur le sherry, ça commence à lui coûter une fortune.

Toc, toc, toc…

- « Monsieur le Directeur, vous ici ?

- Je suis juste venu vous apporter ceci. Cela appartenait à une des mes tantes. Elle disait que pour ramener son mari à la raison. Je me suis dit que pour le professeur Sna…

- Non, je suis navrée mais je refuse de discuter de lingerie avec vous. Et même si je portais sous mes robes la panoplie d'une des filles de l'Allée des Embrumes, cela ne concernerait pas cette vieille chauve-souris ! »

Il est 18h30, les copies sont corrigées, les élèves sont…eh bien, en train de faire ce que les élèves font d'habitude à cette heure-là, sans doute en train de remplir des pages et des pages de bobards plus gros qu'une hippogriffe pleine et Sybille se prépare à se plonger dans un bain relaxant à la lavande avec des bougies flottant autour et de la musique douce.

Un elfe frappe à la porte, une note de service du professeur Dumbledore à la main.

_Chère Sybille, le professeur Snape a porté à mon attention que vos deux matières n'avaient jamais eu de cours en commun. Il propose donc un projet pour les septièmes années sur les potions d'Avenir. Je l'ai nommé responsable, puisque l'idée vient de lui, et je suis sûr que vous vous ferez une joie de lui venir en aide._

_Albus. _

Que le bain refroidisse, il allait lui falloir plutôt une autre bouteille.

******Fin


	3. En haut de ma Tour, il fait bon vivre…

Titre :. En haut de ma Tour, il fait bon vivre…

Thème : Mon refuge, ma tanière

Croisade : Sibylle Trelawney

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Sibylle et de tout l'univers auquel elle appartient.

Spoiler : Non, cette croisade se déroulera exclusivement avant l'arrivée du jeune Potter et de sa clique à Poudlard

Rating : PG

* * *

**En haut de ma Tour, il fait bon vivre…**

Poudlard est un microcosme sanguinaire pour une pauvre prof de divination sans défense.

Un monde cruel, sans pitié, peuplé de collègues ravagés aux lubies dangereuses et/ou explosives, de Directeur monomaniaque bon pour l'hospice, d'un concierge qu'une nation civilisée devrait interdire de séjour et d'élèves boutonneux, méchants ou bêtes, voir les deux, préoccupés uniquement du prochain match ou de la taille de bonnet de leur condisciple !

Elle ne les comprend pas, et finalement elle le préfère. Lorsqu'elle écoute Minerva et Pomona disséquer les charmes physiques du jeune Quirell et décrire ensuite par le menu les jeunes gens de leurs époques, autrement mieux bâtis, avec des termes qui conviendraient mieux à un professeur d'anatomie comparé de faculté de Médicomagie qu'à deux vieilles rombières, elle a envie de se boucher les oreilles.

D'accord, son expérience du sujet est limitée, tout à fait inexistante pour être honnête, mais elle veut croire que l'amour est aussi un transport de deux âmes et pas seulement une histoire d'organes s'emboîtant.

Quand elle voit les élèves, bêtes, mesquins, des adultes en devenir tout à fait prometteurs, elle a envie de secouer leurs grosses caboches et de leur dire que la vie matérielle n'est pas tout et qu'avoir le plus beau balai et la plus belle femme ne leur servira à rien le jour où s'ouvriront devant eux les portes de l'au-delà.

Elle a essayé, vraiment, de s'investir dans la société sorcière. Quand elle était jeune, elle faisait même parti d'un consortium de voyantes qui aidaient des sorciers récemment veufs ou veuves de façon tragique à faire leur deuil en essayant de trouver quelqu'un avec qui refaire leur vie en leur tirant les cartes. Mais là aussi elle a été déçue et elle est partie.

Les gens ne l'aiment pas et, s'ils lui font pitié, elle a du mal à les aimer aussi. Tous ceux qu'elle a laissés s'approcher lui ont fait du mal, l'ont appelé folle.

Alors Sybille a entreprit de mettre tout son amour dans ses appartements privés. Personne n'y entre pas même les elfes et elle fait le ménage elle-même.

Chaque objet, chaque coloris, chaque matière est une révolte silencieuse de la jeune femme contre les gens du dehors.

Si vous êtes un jour invité à passer le tableau en dissimulant l'entrée, vous serez d'abord frappé par la luminosité. Elle habite une tour et les vitraux d'un beige rosé laissent entrer dans l'unique pièce une lumière féerique, douce et presque sensuelle, une lumière bien différente de la froide lumière du jour du dehors.

Lorsqu'elle a fait faire les travaux après ses deux premières années, y engloutissant son maigre héritage et tout ce qu'elle avait pu économiser de son salaire, elle a fait modifier magiquement la taille des pièces, la chambre a grandi, avalant ses voisines et seul un léger voile de cotonnade sépare la salle de bain du reste de la pièce.

Après tout, pourquoi des cloisons ? Elle vit seule et ne reçoit jamais personne.

Jamais.

Tous les fournisseurs de l'Europe sorcière en matière de décoration lui envoient leur catalogue. C'est là que passent tout son argent et tout son cœur.

Lorsque Snape sous-entendit pour la première fois à un conseil de pré-rentré que sa matière était inutile, elle acheta le ciel de lit de taffetas zinzolin qu'elle a encore aujourd'hui.

Le jour où un élève de cinquième année la bouscula exprès dans un couloir, elle choisit deux petites tables gigognes incrustées d'ivoire au motif de Grande ourse.

Quand Albus lui refusa pour la cinquième fois un budget pour une sortie, 'uniquement pour les matières obligatoires, ma chère Sybille', elle offrit à son canapé trois coussins vert céladon qu'elle rebroda elle-même pendant ses soirées solitaires de motifs en sequins vermillons.

Lorsque Minerva exclut qu'elle encadre une sortie à Pré-au-lard, 'ce sont de vrais petits monstres quand ils veulent, je préfère les laisser à un enseignant plus aguerri', une bonnetière de cerisier pour ranger ses châles prit sa place entre un secrétaire de marqueterie en une console surmonté d'un vase chinois.

C'est son refuge. L'endroit où elle peut laisser tomber ses lunettes, son écran face au monde.

Elle enfile une ample tunique de bleu pâle, fait brûler de l'encens à la vanille, sort de la cassone au pied de son lit quelques travaux d'aiguilles qu'elle effectue et attend que le temps passe.

Quand elle a terminé une brassière, elle la plie soigneusement avec les autres, pour l'enfant qu'elle aura un jour, elle l'espère et tout son trousseau de naissance est déjà prêt, et choisit les couleurs de son prochain ouvrage.

Dans le doux nid qu'elle s'est confectionné, Sybille attend le jour où un événement se produira, où quelqu'un arrivera pour partager cette coquille de nacre et de coton pastels.

En attendant, elle brode.

_A suivre…._


	4. Un jour mon élève viendra

Titre :. Un jour mon élève viendra

Thème : Ma raison d'avancer

Croisade : Sibylle Trelawney

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Sibylle et de tout l'univers auquel elle appartient.

Spoiler : Non, cette croisade se déroulera exclusivement avant l'arrivée du jeune Potter et de sa clique à Poudlard

Rating : PG

**Un jour mon élève viendra**

Une fois de plus, le Professeur Snape vient de ridiculiser Sybille en conseil des professeurs. Albus a prit sa défense, bien sûr, mais l'enseignante de divination sait qu'il n'est pas loin de partager l'avis du graisseux personnage et qu'il ne prend sa défense que par bonté d'âme.

Elle serre les dents, pensant au catalogue de la manufacture des Merlinades qui est arrivé à ce matin et à tous les ravissants ouvrages qu'il doit proposer, pour retenir au bord de ses lèvres la réplique acide qui y perle et lui prédit que ses chaudrons seront changés en lapins roses cet après-midi. La veine qui pulse aussitôt sur le front de l'homme est une douce vengeance.

La nullité crasse de ses élèves est le bât qui blesse l'ego de Severus, même s'il ne semble pas prêt pour autant à revoir ses méthodes.

Cependant, elle a terriblement conscience que les galopins estudiantins de Poudlard sont encore moins doués pour l'art délicat de la divination que pour celui des potions…et que ses collègues le savent aussi bien qu'elle ! Chaque été, elle a envie de faire sa valise et de partir, partir pour ne plus revenir, mais elle n'a nulle part où aller. Et puis…si l'un des élèves se révélait avoir le Don, et qu'elle n'était pas là pour le repérer, pour le guider…Elle sait que le jour où elle partira, le Directeur ne la remplacera pas.

Albus la traite toujours bien, galant, aimable, mais il s'oppose autant qu'il le peut à la spécialisation du moindre élève dans sa matière.

Il n'y croit pas.

Parfois, elle se demande pourquoi il la garde dans l'équipe, mais la réponse est évidente : il a pitié d'elle et pense qu'elle ira se nourrir à la soupe populaire et vivra dans un taudis s'il lui retire le post.

Il a sans doute raison.

Elle a entendu Minerva et Severus se disputer ensuite : comme chaque année, Severus refusait d'accompagner les élèves à Pré-au-lard, arguant que perdre une part de ces petits cancrelats serait une bénédiction de Merlin, et Minerva voulait le forcer à accomplir au moins l'une des sorties, et à avoir le même nombre de jeunes gens à l'aller qu'au retour qui plus est. Sybille se serait bien proposée, mais elle sait déjà que Minerva préférerait encore accompagner elle-même toutes les sorties que de lui confier cette responsabilité.

Vexant.

Vient ensuite l'heure des cours des cinquièmes années. Il y en a un qui essaie de lui faire gober que l'exceptionnelle conjoncture de Mars face à Neptune provoquera un raz de marée sur l'école qui tuera la moitié des élèves de son année…Elle a été à deux doigts de lui demander si le calamar géant danserait des claquettes sur leurs corps.

Et puis Marcus Flint, ce petit monstre de deuxième année l'a bousculé dans un couloir et même le savon que lui a passé un préfet n'a pas suffit à remonter le moral de Sybille.

Assise dans une bergère tendue de soie crème, dans ses appartements illuminés par le soleil couchant, elle examine le trombinoscope mouvant des troisièmes années.

Y en aura-t-il un cette année ?

Y aura-t-il un élève doté du don de double vue, capable de déchirer le voile du futur, capable de voir le dessous des cartes pour venir en aide au reste des hommes ?

Elle l'espère, mais il y a tellement longtemps….

Mais elle continue d'attendre.

***Fin


	5. Une place dans votre monde

Titre : Une place dans votre monde

Thème : Mon idée du bonheur

Croisade : Sibylle Trelawney

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de Sibylle et de tout l'univers auquel elle appartient.

Spoiler : Non, cette croisade se déroulera exclusivement avant l'arrivée du jeune Potter et de sa clique à Poudlard

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 493

* * *

**Une place dans votre monde**

Le temps s'écoule doucement pour Sybille.

Chaque journée semblable à la précédente, avec son défilé d'adolescents autant intéressés par ce qu'elle enseigne que par les aléas de successions des dynasties Mayas. La seule véritable surprise se situe au niveau de leur imagination. Elle a eu des fratries qui se prédisaient, année après année, les mêmes événements. D'autres qui faisaient apparemment des luttes, à l'augure le plus fantaisiste….Elle doit être la seule enseignante de la zone tempérée à qui un de ses élèves a expliqué un jour, très sérieusement, qu'il allait périr dans la journée par cause d'un cyclone.

Chaque après-midi de week-end semblable à la précédente, un long moment en salle des professeurs, avec ses collègues qui ne portent à elle qu'une attention limitée. Minerva et Pompom cancanent, avec des termes qui feraient rougir même le plus endurci des adjudants-chefs. Filius tente aimablement de faire comme s'il ne croyait pas que la divination n'était que sornettes et roupies de sansonnets.

Chaque soirée à interroger les cartes sans jamais en tirer de réponses qui soit utile, ou tout simplement intéressante.

Le seul qui semble parfois réellement se rendre compte de sa présence, c'est Severus Snape, pour la rabaisser. De temps à autre, elle cède à la colère d'ailleurs, elle n'est qu'humaine, et se venge en commandant pour lui des potions viagra, s'arrangeant pour qu'elles soient livrée en plein déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle.

Elle attend, tout simplement, l'élève qui aura le Don.

Enfin, cette attente, c'est au nom du Troisième Œil qu'elle l'exerce, garde vigilante au service d'un enfant peut-être encore à naitre et qui verrait les Voiles du Futur s'entrouvrir réellement, un qui aurait un Don aussi important que celui de son ancêtre Cassandra Trelawney. Cette veille, elle l'exerce au nom de sa grand-mère, justement, qui a Vu qu'un jour Sybille aurait parmi ses élèves un Voyant de grand talent, un voyant encore plus puissant que Cassandra leur aïeule.

Elle ne demande rien pour elle, que la fin de sa veille interminable….

Enfin…

Non, il y a autre chose. Elle sait bien qu'elle a tout de même quelque chose du Don qui dort dans sa famille, même s'il n'est pas aussi éveillé chez elle.

Une fois, rien qu'une fois, elle voudrait s'en servir pour faire le bien.

Elle est venue à Poudlard pour être auprès de celui qui a mené la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, entre autre en espérant qu'elle serait utile pour la cause, pour rendre le monde un peu meilleur.

Alors, elle recherche la présence d'Albus et espère très fort avoir un jour une vision qui lui sera utile.

Elle en est sûre, le jour où ça arrivera, elle s'en rendra compte, elle le saura et elle viendra lui apporter, toute fière. Heureuse d'avoir tenu un rôle aussi, une place dans le livre de ceux qui arrivent à rendre le monde un peu meilleur.

Ce jour-là, elle sera satisfaite. Alors elle attend.

Son élève, par devoir.

Sa vision, la sienne, par espoir.

**F.


End file.
